The Truth in Blood
by untilXourXend
Summary: His hands held her in place against him as he scented her. She felt incredibly warm against his cold body, fitting him perfectly. My, she did smell divine...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Pairings: G/S, Possible S/E or G/S/E

Rating: Possible M in the future.

A/N: This is my first venture into the True Blood fan fic realm. I was quite fascinated with Godric and wish they had utilized him more. So this is just me playing with the story line and characters. Starts with Season 2, in the basement of FoTS. Feedback is important. I know this could be better, as it is also unbetaed. Just wanting to see if there would be any interest here.

Oh, and I can not stand Bill. May or may not eventually have some Bill bashing at later dates. Sorry if any of the characters seem OOC.

_**The Truth in Blood.**_

**Chapter 1**

It struck him so intensely that in his already weakened state he could have doubled over. Had he been human, he actually may have. The rage was clenching, twisting and burning inside of him. The overwhelming desperation to help her, save her was consuming him. . Just how the connection came to be, he certainly doesn't understand I himself. He had never ever met her before nor laid eyes on her. But the intoxicating scent of her blood tainted with her fear and the inner rage she was exhibiting was washing over him in waves. The pull towards her was aching inside of him, enticing and beckoning him to her.

He had long ago give up the predator in him in hopes of peace, but her screams aroused the demon in him to awaken. Bloodlust. He tried to fight the urge for vengeance and blood, but one more scream from her and something inside him snapped. The next thing he could recall was his strong, ancient hands around Gabe's neck. He could sense her relief and her fear lessen in his presence. The only thing he could seem to focus on at the moment though was discarding the despicable excuse for a man whose life was in his hands. His rage and disgust shown like wild fire in his eyes. He could feel the man at his mercy tremble and shake, fear rolling inside. For the first time in centuries, he felt more alive than he had ever felt before. He reveled in this man's fear. In that moment he was proud to be the monster he was for making this man pay for harming her, touching her, degrading her. Godric had no regrets at the notion that he was about to take this man's life. His hands were stained with blood centuries ago, and this man deserved a slow, painful death.

Her breathing slowed to almost a normal rhythm, and her heart rate decreased slightly too, her adrenaline slowing down. He could hear it pounding in his head. But it was her blood, the sweet aroma and intensity of it alone was nearly intoxicating. She was special that much he could tell without a single glance at her. It intrigued and confused him. She intrigued him. Never in his existence had been drawn to any being like he was to her. Not even with Eric.

"Godric, it's me Gabe," the man managed to choke out of desperation breaking Godric from his thoughts. Godric found satisfaction in the fear coming from the man's voice. His predatory grin spread across his face, and his loathing of the man in front of him showed fiercely from the intensity and coldness of his eyes. He forced Gabe's eyes to meet his. Godric's strong, cold ancient hands instinctly tightened around the man.

Gabe's heart rate increasing, blood pumping and rushing faster to his quickly beating heart aroused Godric in a way that hadn't appealed to him in centuries. Oh, how easy it would be to tear through the tender flesh of Gabe's throat, right to the jugular. Godric could feel himself nearly salivating at the inclination of tasting this man's life on his tongue and bathing in his blood. His darkness was surfacing, as he fight to keep himself in control and from ripping out the man's heart after draining him. In the back of his mind, he was still trying to comprehend how a mere, single human being could evoke this reaction from him; leaving him with the desire to save and protect her, to already keep her for himself alone without ever having a single conversation with her.

_It's the blood_ he told himself. Somehow deep down, he knew that after this moment, his and her life would not be the same again.

"Godric," a smooth, southern accent laced with honey called, his name rolling off her tongue. How did she know him? Instantly his eyes gravitated towards her at the mere sound of her voice, questioning her and her knowledge of his existence. She was more exquisite than he could have thought. Her tiny frame laid on the ground still, her palms resting on the cold, hard floor. Her dark eyes glanced up to meet his, through her dark thick lashes. Her blonde hair was tangled from the altercation with Gabe. Her breathing became more labored as he took in the sight of her, her tanned cleavage rising and falling with every baited breath. She swallowed hard as she tried to find something to say.

There was a cut on her bottom lip, small drops of blood lingering. A growl escaped Godric as he so desperately wanted to lick it, taste her, even the smallest drop. Godric knew she could feel it too. He could feel it and smell it, smell her attraction towards him. And he could nothing to stop it. Anger and irritation rose inside of him. He _wanted_ to stop it, to stop the intense attraction and desire he was feeling towards the tiny human in front of him. This was not part of his plan. _She_ was not part of the plan. For a moment he thought of glamouring her to forget she ever laid eyes on him.

"P…Please, Godric?" the man begged tearing Godric's attention back to Gabe.

"You disgust me. How does it feel to be helpless and at someone else's mercy?" Godric's anger showing through his voice, his fangs now showing. Gabe tried to respond but couldn't, his face changing color rapidly, pupils dilating at the notion that this was his end.

"I can see the fear in your eyes. And it brings me pleasure. Humans like you are worse than a vampire could ever be. And yet you condemn us?! You have no right to judge. I am the only God you will ever have the pleasure of knowing."

_Snap. _

Gabe's body fell to floor with a loud thud, landing near her eliciting a shriek of disgust as she scrambled away from the dead body with the contorted head and neck in front of her. She pushed up on her palms trying to support her weight enough to stand up. But she was too weak, and in a state of shock at the moment to focus and keep her balance. She trembled as she felt a hand on her cheek, and her instincts were to nuzzle his palm with her cheek, embracing him. She sighed deeply.

"Are you okay, human?" he asked almost gently as his hand moved to grasp her chin and force her eyes to meet his again. She said nothing as her stared into her brown eyes. She was still trembling as he held her jaw in his hands. Godric sighed, of course she would fear him. He had just murdered a man in front of her.

"I'm sorry if you fear me now. I understand though," Godric spoke almost dejectedly and released her hand from his face as he move from his kneeling position to standing. His body turned to walk away, but he felt a pull at his arm. A small hand encircled his wrist and he stopped, his head snapping back down to face her.

"He deserved to die. If I had been strong enough to kill him, I would have. So, thank you," she said coldly and then released his wrist. Now that had most certainly not been the reaction he had expecting.

"You're welcome, little one," he replied and reached down to help her stand up. His arms wrapped underneath her arms, pulling her up easily as if she were nothing but a feather. He caught her as she almost fell and he couldn't help but to pull her body closer to his. His hands held her in place against him as he scented her. She felt incredibly warm against his cold body, fitting him perfectly. My, she did smell divine, but there was also something distinctly familiar to him about her smell. It became much clearer to him now. He should have pushed her away, but he just simply didn't want too.

His lips brushed up against her ear as he continued to hold her and whispered into her ear, "Tell me little one, why did Eric send you?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: You guys are wonderful. Thank you so much for all the follows and reviews! It makes my day to see my inbox with favorites, follows and review notifications. Hope I don't disappoint. Again, thank you so much xo!

The Truth in Blood Chapter 2

Sookie's breath caught in her throat as his words danced upon her ears, a shiver slid down her spine. Not out of fear, but out of the nearness of him, and the intimate way he was holding her. He wasn't much taller than her, but his physique made up for his height. She could feel the solid muscles underlying his shirt. The thought to run her hands underneath that shirt to trace his well-defined muscles crossed her mind. His aura exuberated strength, and that was exactly what she needed in this moment. His cold hand grasped her hip holding her in place against him, the seriousness of his tone told her she dare not move. Sookie felt fingertips glide to rest at the back of her hip, just above her buttocks and she moaned slightly before catching herself.

For someone who had just been nearly raped and murdered, you would have thought she would be trembling in fear at the touch of another man. But she was different, she was Sookie Stackhouse dammit. She'd felt the unwanted touch of a man before, and never had she wanted to feel it again. Yet tonight she did. Tonight Gabe made her feel eight years old all over again. This time though, she would be a fighter not a helpless child. Her fear became anger, and anger became hate. Her Gran may have been ashamed to know the satisfaction and justice she felt at watching Godric murder Gabe. For her. He did it for her. He didn't have to say it. Somehow she just knew it. And here she stood, seeking comfort in Godric's touch. He felt safe, he felt like home. The notion that she never felt this way with Bill struck her and a surge of guilt laced wth confusion settled uneasily in her stomach.

"Tell me little one. Why did Eric send you to seek me?" he asked evenly, breaking her from her thoughts. His voice was gentle, yet firm and powerful. He tightened his hold on her when she became tense at the mention of Eric's name. Sookie exhaled loudly, "To save you," she stated simply, like it was something she did every day.

Godric released a painful sigh and found that somehow she had come to rest her head on his chest, as he caressed the small of her back. So he had been right. It was Eric who had sent her. He had scented just a trace of him on her, and that notion disturbed him. Eric was generally a smart man, if you could even call him that. Cold, calculating, manipulative but smart nonetheless. All traits he had helped instill in Eric, which at that moment Godric regretted. Eric was smart enough to know he would have been sending this girl into a trap and she could have been hurt, raped, beaten and killed. Yet Eric hadn't seemed to care. Selfish as always. He would definitely have to have a conversation with his child later in regards to Eric's careless nature and action when it come to the woman in front of him.

"Eric,should have known better," Godric's bitterness expelling at his words. All he wanted was to die in peace and at his own will. A slight growl elicited from Godric as he felt the loss of contact. She had pulled away from him at her words. She stood in front of him, hands resting on her curve of her hips that he so longed to caress.

"Just what the hell does that mean? He was just trying to help. I was just trying to help save you!" Sookie defensively reacted. She had put herself in harm's way and it sounded to her as if he resented her and Eric for it.

"Forgive me little one. My irritation is not directed at you, but rather at my child. He should have known better. Eric, should have realized how much he was jeopardizing your life by sending you, a mere human to save me," Godric stated matter of factly. Sookies arms dropped to her side as she relaxed slightly and she began to pace back and forth slowly in the basement.

"Yes, I suppose he should have. But I knew that already. Sending me into this mess to save an ancient vampire? Clearly, Eric was not thinking clearly at all. After all, I'm just a small town waitress, a _mere_ _human_," she exaggerated his own words. Godric felt a twinge of guilt at his choice of words.

"I am sorry, what I meant was that I am an ancient vampire. Perhaps the eldest living vampire currently. And Eric thought I couldn't save myself if I tried? He thought I needed a rescue party. So he thought a human could save me. Perhaps Eric should be more concerned with saving himself than me," Godric explained and Sookie stopped pacing to look up at him with her large brown eyes inquisitively. Her eyes danced with questions at his words. Suddenly here large eyes widened and she wrapped her arms around herself.

"You mean you wanted to die?" she whispered as if she couldn't comprehend the notion that he would willingly die. Godric 's instincts urged him closer to her, sensing her distress and confusion at his confession.

"I did." He responded simply and honestly. His hand reached out to touch the side of her face, as had earlier. His fingertips grazed the delicate features and skin of her face, comforting her. "Does that bother you?" he asked as his thumb traced over her bottom lip to where she was cut. He struggled with his inner demon as he wanted to lick the laceration to her lip, to let her blood dance along her tongue.

"I don't know why but yes it does," Sookie confessed.

"You shouldn't care little one. That could be dangerous," he said as his fingers now trailed down her neck, across her clavicle and back up to rest on the her throat. Her heart beat raced and pounded heavily. He could feel it pulsing under his palm as his hand embraced her throat along her carotid. He hadn't noticed until now that she refused to meet his eyes. Until now. She held her ground as he applied just slightly more tension to his hands to feel her pulse even more than he already was. He expected her to waver or develop some fear. But she never did. She had been in this position before. From the scent of her arousal, he could guess when she had experienced this position before. And he didn't like it. Not one bit.

"But I do. Can't change that, sugah," she replied evenly, as she stared directly into his eyes. She gazed at him for a lingering moment before speaking again. "Nice try sweetheart. It won't work. Ya can't glamour me. So stop trying, I can feel ya pulling in my head. It kinda hurts."

Godric smirked at this little revelation. He had known she was special. He was only just beginning to realize how special. "My, my now that is interesting, little one. Tell me, what else can you do?"his voice almost suggestive.

Sookie could't help but to laugh a little. She could play his little game too. Afterall, she had been spending time with Eric. Now she was beginning to understand why Eric acted and did some of the things he did. He was testing her, trying to see how far he could push her. "If you really want to know, why don't you ask Eric?"

Quicker than she could blink, Sookie found herself pinned up against the wall. Godric's primal side had snapped. The coldness of the wall against her back caused her to shiver and her nipples to harden in response. Godric had pinned himself directly against her, pelvis to pelvis, chest to chest. Sookie knew he could feel her body's reaction, there was no way he couldn't. Before she could speak or move, she felt Godric's tongue grazing her lower lip, tasting and cleaning her wound. Sookie moaned at the contact and tried to restrain herself, but her body betrayed her. There was something intensely erotic just at the thought of him licking her blood, let alone tasting her. Her hands tangled in his hair, her body aching for more, to be closer to him. She suddenly wanted him to touch her everywhere, to feel his lips all over her. She wanted him to take her and to taste her blood. Sookie arched her back, causing her pelvis to become flush with his. His arousal brushed hers.

Sookie was suddenly broken from her temporary state of bliss. "Someone's coming," she managed to whisper in warning. Godric instantly straightened and stood directly in front of her, his head turning to see the intruder.

"Well, I see you found him."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow, thank you all so much for the support, reviews, and PM's. It truly means a lot to me. I do apologize for the delay but I just completed four classes in a ten week summer session, along with working full time and taking care of my son as a single parent. Needless to say my time was very limited. Hopefully now I will be able to dedicate more of my time to this story, as I truly wish to finish it. Thank you again for the continued support!

Oh, and the scenes in this story will jump a bit. Pretty much all you need to know is the bombing happened and I will be writing my own scenes starting after that. So yes, Eric did manipulate Sookie into drinking his blood to "save him."

I won't be bringing Bill into the next chapter just quite yet. I wanted to have some more fun with Sookie and Godric first.

**Truth in Blood Chapter 3**

She couldn't bare to tear her eyes from his even as the all too familiar voice interrupted her current disposition, threatening to tear her from her reverie. She could almost hear him smirking in the distance, his fangs clicking out. "It appears that I have, Eric," her voice near a whisper. Sookie waited for the shame, embarrassment, and guilt to come over after being caught in her compromising position with Godric. But it never did. Her heart continued to beat erratically in her chest, feeling her own blood pulsing through her veins. Heavy footsteps came closer, like a predator stalking his prey, his scent mixing with Godric's, invading her senses. Suddenly Sookie felt as if she couldn't breathe, the air stifling was tension. Her blood may not have run through Eric's veins, but it didn't take a scientist to know that Eric was amused by the situation before him. This he most certainly would not have expected, nor did she. But it was Godric who still held her attention, Eric just a mere player in the background.

A cold, strong hand reached for her but quicker than she could blink, one of Godric's hands grabbed Erics' wrists to prevent him from doing so. The crunching sound caused Sookie to flinch and swallow hard. A hissing growl escaped his lips before he spoke coldly "You will not touch her. You've done enough damage for tonight." Yet Godric still held her gaze, intense, smoldering and angry. It started dwelling inside her, at the pit of her stomach, rising slowly into her chest, tightening. His anger was becoming her anger and it was directed towards Eric.

"Master, I-"

"No, Eric. No excuses. She almost died and was nearly raped because of you tonight and your disregard for human life. _You_ should have protected her. You will do as I say, we have much to discuss later, but right now, we need to get her out of here." Eric only bowed his head in submission and did as his maker commanded. Seeing the way Sookie slid down Godric's body and placing a gentle, yet quick chaste quick upon his lips did nothing to ease the tension in his pants. He watched as Godric took her hand in his and placed her slightly behind him as if to shield her from any harm that may come their way. For the first time in his undead life, Eric felt envious. And that made him feel human, and he fucking hated it.

a

a

a

Her slender hands were covered in grime, dirt, dried blood, and vampire goo, for lack of a better word. She wiped them on her white suit, it was already stained and tainted anyways. Just like everything in her damned life- tainted and stained with blood, unbelievably fucked up. Subconsciously she licked her lips and the metallic taste coated her tongue again. She had drank Eric's blood. Well more correctly, she had be manipulated into consuming his blood. Even dried, his essence remained; it tasted something distinctly like Eric. It tasted of power, lust, and devotion. Devotion for Godric. He tasted like Godric did when she had kissed him, her tongue only licked her lips even more. Even the tiniest amount and she could feel it, feel them swarming through her veins and her thoughts. For the second time that night, despite the scene in front of her she didn't feel afraid, their power and control reigning within her.

Sookie knew deep down some part of should be terrified that Eric could now feel her every emotion, every fear, or moment of passion. Oddly, she was _comforted _by that notion. She told herself it had something to do with the chaos displayed before as, as he did prove he wouldn't intentionally let harm befall her as both Godric and Eric shielded her from the blast. But that thinking would just be her being naïve, for she knew she had always been attracted to Eric. Now that she had met Godric, that attraction was likely only to intensify. What did scare her though was that her main priority now should have been focusing on Bill, but it just wasn't. Somehow she didn't think that was love, he should have been her first thought. Instead it was on Godric. Though she wouldn't admit it out loud, she already did miss his presence near her and his embrace. She was pretty sure the only thing keeping her sane at the moment was the fact that Eric's blood was controlling her emotions at the moment.

"They seem rather fond of you," the slight Spanish accent spoke, snapping Sookie back to reality.

"Who?"

"Godric and Eric. I must say I have never seen Eric defend a human before. Now my sheriff on the other hand, he has a regard for human life that I have never seen a vampire have before," Isabel mused as she slowly stepped closer to Sookie. "Sometimes I fear that he cares too much about humans, but then…" Isabel trailed off standing face to face with Sookie, meeting her eyes. Sookie didn't move as she didn't feel one ounce of threat from Isabel, but looking in her eyes, she could see her sorrow, her pain, and anguish over Hugo's betrayal. Sookie couldn't help but want to comfort Isabel, had she been human she may have hugged her. But this was a vampire, they tried to appear indifferent about their emotions. Isabel's eyes betrayed her, and the pale palor to her face made her looked drained.

"Then what, Isabel?" Sookie inquired.

A pained smile played upon her pretty face as she continued "Then sometimes a human comes along who makes you see things differently, look at the world differently, and makes you _feel_ again. It's something some of our kind take for granted. And you, Sookie, are just that kind of human. After all you have done for us, and continue to do, with consequence to you, you still continue and do not abandon us. Why?"

"I don't know. Because I…I just can't" Sookie responded truthfully as if it were so simple. "I don't know why but I can't. And it makes me sick to know that someone of my kind can do this."

Isabel's cold hand came to embrace the side of Sookie's face, "You are more than you know, Sookie. I see in you what at one time I saw in my Hugo, except you're more, so much more. I see what it is they see in you. Don't lose that part of you Miss Stackhouse. Godric is exceptional, he feels in ways most of our kind can't, he has a humanity none of us can behold, yet he understands the darkness of what we are. He's been trying to balance it all out and understand it, but he can't. His spirit has diminished, and I think you have what it takes to make him find his way again," Isabel dropped her hand to wipe a single blood tear that stained her porcelain skin. Sookie opened her mouth to respond but she wasn't quite sure how. Somehow the response "I'm just a waitress" didn't seem dignified. "Good night, Miss Stackhouse," and with that Isabel was gone leaving Sookie to collect her thoughts.

a

a

a

"I can't believe you let him go, Godric. He betrayed our kind, he led Sookie into a trap," Eric angrily ranted as he paced, rocks and rubble crunching beneath his black boots. After the explosion, and making sure Sookie was okay, Sookie insisted on checking on the others and helping those she could. It was at that moment that Eric let his opinion be known on his maker's decisions.

"I don't expect you to understand, Eric. But Isabel would never forgive me if I had sentenced Hugo to death. Doesn't mean I didn't want to tear him apart limb by limb and drink every last drop until I heard his last heartbeat. But what does that fix? Nothing. Isabel is my friend and I did it for her and only her. And ye,s he did lead Sookie into a trap, but it was one that was initiated as part of _your_ actions, Eric. You need to take responsibility for that," Godric stood next to his progeny, his voice void of emotion. Eric could read him well though, he was angry, angry at him, and was trying to keep his emotions in check.

"I just wanted you safe, Godric. I knew she was the only one who could truly help me. Did I know it was a possibility she could be harmed? Yes. Did I care? Yes and No. I should have done more to protect Sookie, that I know. But you are my maker, my father, my blood. You will always come first to me," Eric explained, trying to justify himself. Even to himself, it didn't justify the guilt that Sookie could have been raped and murdered. But feelings towards humans were a sign of weakness, and that was something he could not tolerate- being viewed as weak, especially being a Sheriff.

"Well perhaps you should have cared more Eric! This is the problem with us. We have so little regard for human life and take them so easily, yet we become angry at them when they become upset that we have taken their lives. It's a vicious cycle filled with blood, hatred, and violence. It will never end, only get worse. As far as Sookie goes, she is now my concern and I will not take lightly any threat towards her," Godric left a veiled threat to Eric. He loved Eric and he always would, but with Sookie, there was something about her that made him feel again, made him alive. It was what he had been searching for all this time. He had thought it was about redemption and peace between vampire and humans, but that wasn't it at all. She was that missing piece. "Do I make myself clear, Eric?"

"Yes, Master. You feel for her so intensely already and you barely even know her. _Why_?" Eric feeling a sense of jealousy, though he couldn't distinguish with exactly what he was jealous about- the fact the Sookie took a liking to Godric or that Godric connected with her in a way that he couldn't? Or perhaps it was that Sookie was already obtaining the affection and devotion from Godric that Eric had craved since his absence in his life? It was all just too much, and this is exactly why Eric never acknowledged his emotions. Emotions were just too fucking complicated for Eric Northman. Especially if those emotions involved a _human_.

A small smile spread across Godric's lips as he reached for Eric's hand, gently embracing him. "For the same reason you do. I can feel it Eric, your connection, your attraction to her." Eric's blue eyes looked down to meet his maker's honey ones. He couldn't lie, not to Godric. He could lie to himself and that was okay, but never too Godric. "I can sense your envy too, Eric. But there is nothing for you to be envious of. You are a large part of me, Eric. My brother, my companion, lover, and progeny. My love for you never-ending. No one can ever replace what you have been to me the past 1,000 years. But I've evolved. For years, I thought it was redemption for my sins and forgiveness that I have been seeking. But I see now, that wasn't exactly it. Sookie, she is something I have been missing. A different kind of affection and adoration I have never had. Don't hold that against her, Eric. It is not her fault. "

Eric didn't respond, he just remained silent and reveled in his maker's touch. It had been too long since he felt him, touched him. Godric's hand stroked Eric's and he pressed a brief, chaste kiss to his lips.

"She's been claimed already," Eric suddenly spoke with distaste, his words playing upon Godric's lips, his eyes showing his displeasure.

"Ah, I am aware, my child. Mr. Compton is a mere child, and I am an ancient. He will be no match for me. And I suspect that Mr. Compton has also not been forthcoming with his intentions towards my dear, Sookie," a dangerous look upon his face and a smirk upon his lips. Eric smiled predatorily in response. Perhaps his maker wasn't as far gone as he originally thought.

a

a

a

Sookie smiled nervously as she glanced at her companion, the elevator dinging as it came to a stop. He stood through the threshold first, his cold hand leading and embracing hers. His room was not far off from the elevator, and he dropped her hand only to use his keycard to open his room. Godric held the door open for her, and ushered her inside. Once inside, she heard the clicking of the door locking shut. Sookie remained still, unmoving until he came up from behind her and laid a hand on the small of her back.

"Are you uncomfortable being here, little one?" he asked, leaning into her but still not close enough for her comfort. She desperately craved for him to be right against her, skin on skin. Her head still screamed at her that this was wrong, that she had a boyfriend, but her heart was craving another's touch, from someone she had only met tonight. To be truthful with herself, she found that she didn't give a damn when she was around Godric. He made her feel things just by looking at her that she had never felt before, especially not with Bill. With Bill, there was some kind of connection there, like your first crush, innocent and childish. With Godric though, it almost made her feel uninhibited with the kind of passion she had only read about in the cheesy, smutty romance novels. But this was darker, more primal. She already wanted him to take her and ravish her, the lust clouding her mind. While Godric himself brought no fear into her, she was afraid of herself and was she was feeling. This was not the Sookie she knew, or rather thought she knew. The closer he drew to her, that harder it was to keep her feelings at bay.

"No, I only want you to be closer to me," Sookie responded nervously and honestly as she bit her lower lip. Her hands went to hair and flung her hair to one side of her neck, leaving another exposed. It wasn't done intentionally to entice him, but rather a nervous habit of hers. She didn't think anything of it until she was pulled flush against him, her backside brushing against his pelvis, feeling the evidence of his arousal. Sookie let out a moan as one of his hands held her in place, wrapped around her abdomen and the other stroking her neck, fingertips tracing down the side of her clavicle and back up her neck, over her carotid, where he could feel her heart racing, and blood pulsing intensely.

"And that makes you nervous or ashamed, Miss Stackhouse?" speaking into her ear as he continued his ministrations over her delectable skin. "Don't lie to me, please."

"Neither, I feel at peace with you. But I feel guilty. I have a _boyfriend_. And yet I can't seem to recall his name in your presence. What does that say about me?"

Godric placed a quick, gentle kiss to her neck before speaking. "It says that you have a conscience, my little one. That you care. But truth is there is a connection between us. I feel it and you feel it. I felt it before I even saw you. When I heard your screams tonight, something inside me snapped. I knew before I even laid eyes upon you that I would kill for you. You would be terrified to know all the unimaginable things I wanted to do to Gabe for laying his hands so forcefully upon you. And for that you scare me, precious. I have not had those thoughts or kind of bloodlust in years. You brought about a savage part of me that felt nothing but justified when I killed him for you. That is a part of myself I let go decades ago, that I wanted to forget. So tell me, lover, does any of this feel wrong to you?"

Sookie stayed in Godric's embrace, taking in his confession and processing his words. No. The answer was no. None of this felt wrong to her at all. Not his touch, his embrace, the way he looked at her, not like she was made of glass, but just like she was something to be admired and adored. Something that he would do anything to protect. Yet there was this darkness about him that also captivated her. He was so gentle and his soul was kind, but a fierce predator, dominant and lethal. And she thought Eric was a mess of contractions; it was only suitable his maker was the same. A tremble shook through her as he placed a lingering kiss to her temple as he continued to hold and console her in her guilt. "I take your silence as a 'no.' But I will not force you. You my dear, are something to be cherished and admired. You are something special, something that I can't pin point just yet, my dear Sookie. Know this though, you will be mine someday. Maybe not tonight or tomorrow, but someday. "

"He wasn't there when I needed him tonight," she mused quietly.

"No, he most certainly wasn't. Is this odd behavior for him?" Godric inquired, his suscpicions rising in his instincts. He had to know more. He had heard talk, rumors, or a procurer being sent to Bon Temps. For what he wasn't sure, but his keen instincts were telling him it had something to do with the petite, southern woman in his embrace.

Sookie sighed heavily and tried to step away from his embrace, but he was too strong. His arms held her in place and tightened until she finally relaxed against him again. "I don't know, I don't know anything anymore, Godric," she answered truthfully and a slow tear started to fall. This was the part where she fell apart at how fucked up her mundane life had become.

Sookie prided herself on being a strong woman that her Gran would have admired, but she was slowly tearing apart at the seems. No, she wouldn't cry, she wouldn't sob in front of the ancient vampire in front of her, or so she told herself. She found herself being spun around to face Godric and looking at him only made her cry just a little bit more, trying to hold what resolve she had left together. There was a brush of coldness against her skin that was oddly comforting, as Godric kissed where a lone tear had fallen, his hands gently settling on her hips. She hated to cry. But Godric didn't dare move from her. He soothed her as she cried a few more silent tears in his embrace. When she was done, she wiped any reminisce of them away with her hands.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to cry all over ya. I don't like to cry."

"Why not?"

"My brother says it's a sign of weakness."

"No, Sookie. It's a sign of humanity," Godric told her. "And Sookie?"

"Yes, Godric."

" I'm going to kiss you again now."

"Okay."

His lips came crashing down on hers, his hands tangling in her hair, backing her up against the side of the cough. His hands thrusted her hips forward into his as he kissed her with an intensity that went straight to Sookie's core. He tugged on her hair, his tongue battling hers, his fangs clicking out. A moan elicited Sookie as she scraped her tongue on his fang, but not enough to pierce the skin. A growl escaped Godric, his dominance coming out to play, He grabbed her wrists, pinning her hands behind her back, grinding against her as her backside was trapped behind him and the couch, her hands still restrained. Sookie whimpered for more, her body on fire, already dripping wet with need for him. She wanted more, oh so much more from him. She just didn't know if she could give all of herself to him just yet.

Just then he released her arms, and grabbed her just underneath her backside, lifting her to set on the top of the back of the couch. Godric tore his lips away from hers violently. Her breathed was staggered and heavy, her lips swollen from his kiss, her eyes clouded with lust. Before she could gather her thoughts, her spread her legs apart, and wrapped her legs around his waist. Despite the clothing, Sookie shivered at the contact of his arousal brushing against her wet center. Sookie closed her eyes, her panties were soaked and Sookie envisioned him ripping them from her before brutally entering her core. Suddenly her eyes flew open as Godric once again fisted her hair, pulling her head to the side and sucked on her neck. "FUCK," was the only word In her vocabulary at the moment. Yes, she was going to hell, straight to hell for this. But damn did she want it, she wanted him. The suction at her pulse point did nothing to stop her arousal and nearly drove her insane.

"Bite me," her thought escaped her lips in a breathless whisper. And he did, his fangs pierced her flesh driving her over the edge, sending her screaming from the pleasure and the pain. Godric retracted his fangs from her and stared at her, his hand still fisted in her hair, his lips and fangs dripping with her blood. But it was his eyes, the intensity of his eyes as they glowed that caused her to swallow hard. No man or vampire had ever looked at her that way, and it gave Sookie an immense feeling of power and pride.

"Fae. You're a fucking fae."

Holy hell, that chapter was just as long as Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 combined. Hope I didn't disappoint. I almost didn't post this as it in no way came out the way I wanted too, but I just couldn't make you all wait any longer. Next Chapter I'm going to try and get more inside Godric's head. I just had minor writer's block in trying to do so, so I pretty much scrapped Godric's POV this chapter, especially in that last scene.

Thank you so much for your support. Hope you liked it. Don't forget to hit that review button


End file.
